


A Little Angelical Problem

by RinKamelot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKamelot/pseuds/RinKamelot
Summary: Los jodidos ángeles habían caído, Metatron a saber qué demonios planeaba, la psicópata de Abaddon seguía libre y Cass estaba en paradero desconocido.Y sumado a eso ahora hay un pequeño ser vivo que depende de mi.¿Acaso no me pueden dar un respiro?





	A Little Angelical Problem

**Autora:**  Rin Kamelot

**Disclaimer:**  Supernatural no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus malévolos escritores.

**Advertencia:**  relación hombre x hombre, menciones mpreg, basado en el final de la octava temporada, posiblemente algunos personajes mueran.

**Beta:** Thomary221B

**Créditos portada:** Thomary221b y @bobbysidjit

Esta historia tiene la maldición de los ladrones, por lo que si estás pensando en usar esta historia como tuya, piénsalo dos veces.

**Notas:**

¡Mi primer Destiel!

Saben yo quería llamar a este fic “Fucking awesome title story”, pero mi beta no me dejo, es malvada.

Originalmente tenía otra idea más oscura para hacerla mi primer fic, pero al final decidí empezar con esta, hasta el momento tengo vagamente planeado lo que pasara y como acabara, en si me parece que será una versión rara de la novena temporada.

Entre comentarios de este fic con mi beta empezamos a llamar a los capítulos fuck x, y fuck esto, así que es muy probable que todos los capítulos se llamen “Fuck” algo y sean estúpidos.

Este fic está dedicado a Luluromi1, que gano un concurso que hice en wattpad y me pidió un Destiel.

* * *

 

**¿Fuck why me?**

**Dean**

  
  
Apenas había conseguido el parar a Sam de seguir purificando a Crowley, un poco más y posiblemente no la hubiera contado. A pesar de que no me agradaba debía admitir que fue bueno el que Cass y yo viéramos a la perra de Naomí, si no fuera por ella Sam ahora estaría…  
  
No, no pensaré en eso en este momento tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como el sacar a Sammy de aquí. Mi hermano lucía muy cansado y adolorido. Sam de repente colapsó sobre mí y gritó.  
  
—Te tengo hermano. Todo va a estar bien —comencé a decirle, esperando que mis palabras fueran ciertas.  
  
Probablemente no podría soportar caminar con sus propios pies, deberé llevarlo casi a cuestas hasta baby. En estos momentos maldecía lo enorme que era mi hermanito.  
  
¿Cómo carajos puedo mover una mole de 1,93 cm? A saber cuántos kilos tiene más que yo.  
  
Mientras empezaba a arrastrar el costal de papas que era mi hermano, Crowley gimoteó, le di una mirada fugaz, no parecía que fuera a hacer otro cosa más que lloriquear, por lo que podría dejarlo un momento aquí, después vería que hacer con él.  
  
Sam no pudo mantenerse más de pie y se dejó caer frente al auto. Se veía mal. Traté de llamarlo por su nombre pero parecía que no me escuchaba.  
  
—Cass —llamé al ángel, pero éste no apareció como siempre lo hacía—¡CASTIEL! —grité su nombre. Pero nada pasó —¿Dónde rayos estás? —me pregunté, cuando de repente el cielo se iluminó.  
  
Lo que parecían enormes bolas de fuego estaban cayendo hacia la tierra, como si fueran cometas. Unos desagradables segundos después, entendí que eran esas cosas.  
  
—No…, Cass.  
  
Uno de los cometas se dirigía en nuestra dirección. Estuvo en llamas hasta que a unos metros de la superficie se apagó y un cuerpo cayó sobre el suelo a gran velocidad, justo en el lago frente a nosotros.  
  
—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Sammy recargándose en el auto y sentándose en el húmedo suelo.  
  
—Los ángeles… están cayendo —musité.  
  
Naomí había dicho la verdad.  
  
Maldije a Cass. El idiota había sido engañado otra vez. Tan desesperado por hacer lo correcto y el hijo de perra de Metatron lo había traicionado. Esperaba que Cass no fuera una de esas antorchas angelicales y estuviera bien.  
  
Me agaché para ayudar a Sam a levantarse y meterlo dentro del automóvil.  
  
Una vez que lo tuve más o menos acomodado en el asiento, cerré la puerta del coche y regresé a la iglesia.  
  
Crowley me observó taciturno.  
  
Sujeté el cuchillo de Ruby con fuerza entre mis dedos, sería muy fácil acabar con Crowley en este momento. ¿Pero era algo que debería hacer?  
  
Los jodidos ángeles habían caído, Metatron a saber qué demonios planeaba, la psicópata de Abaddon seguía libre y Cass estaba en paradero desconocido.  
  
Tal vez tener al rey del infierno en nuestro poder sea algo bueno. Podríamos utilizarlo.  
  
Solté las cadenas que sujetaban a Crowley a la silla y con la punta del pie borré parte de la trampa del diablo que lo retenía. Pensé que el susodicho pelearía contra mi, pero me siguió sumisamente.  
  
Pensé por unos segundos ponerlo en los asientos traseros, pero el bastardo no se merecía eso. Abrí la cajuela y reacomodé algunos objetos haciendo espacio más que suficiente para el bajo hombre, antes de que Crowley pudiera caer en cuenta de lo que yo planeaba, logré meterlo en la cajuela.  
  
Caminé hacía la puerta del conductor, cuando miré al lago donde el ángel había aterrizado, en todo este tiempo no hubo movimiento alguno en la cristalina superficie, por lo que sospechaba que el ángel había muerto en la caída.  
  
Abrí la puerta del Impala y entré sin más.  
  
En este instante Sammy y Cass eran en los únicos en los que podía preocuparme. Los ángeles podrían esperar.  
  
Conduje como desquiciado mientras Sammy se quejaba entre sueños, lucía muy pálido y algo demacrado, pero ya no parecía estar sintiendo dolor, por lo que decidí ir al búnker. Unas buenas horas de sueño, tranquilidad, buena comida y estaría como nuevo. O eso deseaba yo.  
  
Me pasé varios límites de velocidad, pero logré llegar al búnker al amanecer.  
  
Dejé el auto estacionado justo frente a la puerta para que fuera más fácil mover a Sam, decidí entrar al búnker en busca de Kevin para que fuera más fácil de mover a la mole de mi hermano.  
  
Apenas había dado un paso dentro del búnker, cuando una flecha se clavó en el barandal de la escalera.  
  
—¿Qué rayos? —me asomé por el barandal, y vi a Kevin con una mesa como barricada apoyada en libros y apuntándome con una ballesta.  
  
—¡Estás vivo!—dijo el chico.  
  
—Si, por qué eres mal tirador, Katniss. —saqué la flecha del barandal— Ayúdame a traer a Sam, no se encuentra bien.  
  
—¡Claro! —dijo saliendo de su pequeña trinchera—Lo siento —continuó cuando empezó a subir la escalera—. Fueron unas horas terribles. Luego de que hablamos el lugar se volvió loco, sonó una alarma, las máquinas enloquecieron y el lugar se cerró. ¡No podía abrir la puerta! ¡Mi celular no funcionaba! ¡Creí que todo el mundo se iba a acabar!  
  
Lucía sumamente estresado y aterrado cuando llegó junto a mí.  
  
—Casi —murmuré. Él me miró fijamente—. Los ángeles cayeron —me giré y atravesé la puerta del bunker.  
  
—¿Y eso qué significa? —me preguntó mientras me seguía hacia el carro.  
  
—Nada bueno —fue lo único que pude responderle—. Pero la próxima vez toma una pistola —Si el chico necesitaba protegerse, el estilo arquero no era lo suyo.  
  
Abrí la puerta del acompañante y moví el hombro de Sam, éste solo se quejó entre sueños. Había recuperado algo de color y ya no parecía un zombie. Suspiré algo aliviado por ello.  
  
Entre Kevin y yo, sujetamos a Sam y lo sacamos de baby. Tuve que darle un puntapié a la puerta de mi amado coche para poder cerrarlo, mentalmente me disculpé con ella por este trato duro, pero Sammy no era alguien fácil de cargar.  
  
Kevin empujó la puerta del búnker con el hombro, con dificultades y varios golpes accidentales a Sam debido a que ninguno de los dos podíamos maniobrarlo bien en las escaleras, al fin logramos entrar al búnker.  
  
El chico corrió escaleras arriba para cerrar la puerta. Dejándome cargar todo el peso de Sam por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, para alguien que casi el 90% de las veces come comida para conejo, Sammy pesa lo suyo.  
  
Patee la puerta de su habitación y afortunadamente esta estaba abierta, arrastré a Sam hasta la cama y lo acomodé en la pose en la que a él le gusta dormir. En eso Kevin entró.  
  
—¿Qué le paso? —preguntó al fin Kevin.  
  
—Las pruebas de la tableta demoniaca, al final Sammy debía morir para cerrar el infierno, no pude dejarlo hacerlo.  
  
Esperaba una escena de Kevin, que me gritara y demás. Pero el chico solo asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—¿Y ahora que haremos? —cuestionó.  
  
—No lo sé, ahora habrá un montón de idiotas con superpoderes en la tierra, Metatron, los demonios…  
  
Saqué mi teléfono para revisar si funcionaba, ya que Kevin había dicho que no servía el suyo.  
  
—Tengo señal —comenté mientras revisaba si Cass me había llamado o mensajeado.  
  
—Tal vez cuando abriste la puerta por fuera los sistemas se reiniciaron —comentó el chico corriendo a revisar las maquinas de la entrada.  
  
—Quizás… —mi teléfono no tenía ninguna notificación del ángel. —Voy a salir.  
  
Le avisé mientras me dirigía hacia la salida del búnker.  
  
—Espera, ¿qué? —El chico venía detrás de mi —¿A dónde vas?  
  
—Revisaré los alrededores y veré si encuentro a Cass.  
  
—¿Y qué debo hacer? —rodé los ojos. Al parecer el estrés tenía atontado a Kevin.  
  
—Cuida a Sam mientras no estoy, si alguien viene aquí ya sabes que hacer —le comenté mientras abría la puerta del bunker—. Sal, plata, agua bendita, dibuja una trampa del diablo en la puerta y los símbolos para expulsar ángeles. ¿Entendido?  
  
—Sí.  
  
El chico parecía un venado cegado por las luces de un coche.  
  
—Volveré cuanto antes, si no encuentro nada atraparé un ángel y veré si sabe algo… Demonios, lo había olvidado. —me golpeé la frente, ¿Cómo carajos me olvide de él?  
  
—¿Qué? —Kevin lucía preocupado de lo que fuera que había olvidado  
  
—Crowley está en el maletero de mi coche —le informé.  
  
—¡¿Qué?! —gritó.  
  
—Oye, lo dejaremos encadenado. En este momento necesitaremos toda la información que podamos y puede que Crowley nos sea útil —me dirigí hacia mi coche.  
  
—Esto es una mala idea —murmuró el chico, pero aún así me siguió hasta el maletero.  
  
—Dame tu chaqueta —le dije, una vez que quité la llave al maletero. El chico se la quito rápidamente y me la dio. Abrí el maletero y le acomodé la chaqueta sobre la cabeza a Crowley.  
  
Entre los dos metimos al demonio al búnker, esta vez sin tantos cuidados como con Sam. Decidí que la mazmorra era el mejor lugar en el que podíamos dejar al demonio. Una vez dentro lo fijamos con cadenas al suelo, cerramos las puertas del lugar.  
  
—No te acerques aquí, puede intentar engatusarte —le advertí.  
  
—Entiendo —me respondió, mirando con desconfianza hacia la mazmorra cerrada.  
  
—Te juro que si el hijo de perra no nos es útil, me desharé de él inmediatamente —le di un breve apretón en el hombro y volví a dirigirme a la salida.  
  
Tenía un largo camino por delante.


End file.
